Assassin's love
by XoiCullen
Summary: Isa Rossi is an assassin, who is unknowingly the daughter of mob boss Charlie Swan. Once she is targeted by the most lethal dealers of death only one can help her. Edward Cullen. On the run Isa finds out things about herself. Falls in love, gets hitched and pregnant. So now they ask thierselves one question can they outrun death before the due date?
1. Chapter 1

**Diaclaimer:/SM owns twilight and its characters. The plot I can say is all mine. 😎** **yay**

 **So for those who voted for Isa Rossi here is the preface. Which is a part from the story. So I hope you enjoy and even if you don't please leave a review stating why. And also be sure to check out my other stories. Thanks**

 **XoiCullen💋**

* * *

 **Preface**

I laugh as he spins me around. Slowly he lowers me down.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too."

"You make me forget about everything and everybody, there's no sound there is nothing but you."

Edward snorts, "Though that was really sweet but, I kinda know for a fact that's not true. You've spun around twice to look behind you, and I can tell when your thinking, you defiantly know exactly when the street light down the street is turning red.

" You get on my nerves Cullen, why can't you just take my words and cherish them?"

"Because this way gets you pissed off and, your hot when your pissed off." He smirks at me damn him

"You are an ass, you know that? Beside I was only turning around because there is someone following us." He raises an eyebrow damn he's sexy, mind on the job Isa. I decide not to let him know where my thoughts strayed to. And just answer his unasked question.

"You called me out so now I'm relating information, so shut it."

He laughs, " Yes mam." "Anyways the man following us exactly nine steps behind on the opposite side walk. Also there's what looks to be two females headed are way. Both with their faces uncovered apart from the glasses that the male is also sporting. And those damn ugly black heels. Let's just say their not beginners."

"All that from spinning around twice and be a hopeless romantic, I'm impressed."

"Shut up asshole." I tell him jokingly. He laughs before saluting. Laughing again he replies, "Even though I'm supposed to be protecting you your still the boss."

I roll my eyes just as a gunshot rings through the air.

* * *

 _ **So how was it? Please review your opinion. And review if you want chapter one. Thanks.**_

 _ **Sincerely, XoiCullen💋**_


	2. Chapter one

**Disclaimer:/SM owns twilight and its characters. Not me unfortunately.**

 _ **Now here is the official chapter one. And when I get five reviews I'll upload chapter two.**_

 _ **So please read and review.**_

 _ **XoiCullen💋**_

 **********************************BPOV*************

My life is different compared to most nineteen year old girls.

Most nineteen year olds are in college with a boyfriend, and do a bunch of partying.

Some of us maybe just forgot school, or maybe we couldn't afford it, or just didn't want it.

Some of us are even teen moms.

But I know for a fact most nineteen year old girls are not Assassin's.

Yes I said Assassin. I am a Assassin, I kill bad people for money.

I'm one of the best shooters my world has ever seen. I have mad skills with the Katana sword. My sex life should be categorized as nonexistent but to keep my pride in tact we're gonna say barely there.

The point is I've always been sure of myself I mean. I can be a little cocky at times but I'm a nineteen year old assassin I think I can afford a little bit of cockiness. I've just always known exactly who I am.

Until just two hours ago. Two hours ago I was for the first time targeted and captured. But for a hit on their ego they had to use three teams. I'm a bad ass bitch.

Now seeing that I'm such a bad ass, you can see why this ambush was a big fucking surprise. Usually no one fucks with me, but these people did. So I decided I was just gonna fuck these people up and walk right out the door. Until some dumbass says something to make me sit my cocky nineteen year old ass down.

 _"Your just like your father with the looks and the talent, and thinking you rule over everyone. Well tell dear Charles Swan I said I am Aro Volterra and he can guarantee that I will take his loyal followers, his costumers, and then I will kill him."_

 _"Now dear child, I am only giving you enough time to tell your father my message before I have you killed. I'm no fool I know Mr Charles will not come out unless lured out and you mi cara, you are perfect bait."_

So apart from gaining a death threat and them letting me walk right out the door, the fucked up part about that conversation? It was the first time me having a father has ever been mentioned. Now I even know his name.

So as Aro Volterra, as he kindly not so kindly introduced himself, let me go I made a bucket list.

#1, I am going to find this Charles guy.

#2, I am going to yell at him, curse at him, and quite possibly cry on him for his fucked up invisible act.

#3, I am going to introduce him to the fucked up conversation I had with Mr. Aro.

last but not least,

#4, I'm gonna run for my fucking life.

Now since I figured this was the worlds most fucked up bucket list, I add in a few spa trips. At least I'll look well kept up if I die. I snort at myself, if they can fucking catch me. I'm the stealthiest bitch on the planet when I wanna be. Unlike the mother fucker following me.

* * *

 _ **I got reviews for this chapter and some mistakes were pointed out. So I went back and edited, the mistakes that I saw. I do not have a beta, so if I missed anything please review and I will fix.**_

 _ **Thanks.**_

 ** _Sincerely XoiCullen💋_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Have a new story on my profile, someone requested an Angela and Emmett story I now have the first chapter.**_

 _ **So review review and please help me with the name. It is titled " I don't really know yet"**_

 _ **I'll see you lovelies after Thanksgiving, Happy Holidays.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disxlaimer:/ SM owns twilight.**

 ** _I'm getting really good feed back on this story, #who hoo._**

 ** _Over 10 follow and favorite alerts. #yay. Please remember to review_**

Bpov

I turn into an alley, hiding in the dark. Watching a black cloaked figure walk by the entrance a few seconds later with barely a glance.

He's good, but I'm better. Most people in my situation would have continued down the alley, that's exactly what he's expecting me to do. He's simply going to go through the next alleyway waiting till I pass by and continue maintaining a safe distance. Good strategy, but like I said I'm better.

Instead I change my course. Turning down his ally seconds behind him. I sneak up behind him not making a sound. The soles on my shoes specially made for my actions.

Why are you following me? I whisper in his ear, my katana blade to his throat. One wrong move and his head is gone.

I take a quick second that I didn't have my sword when are and his goons captured they took the small guns and blades I had.

"Fuck." The guy mutters. "Charlie was right you are good."

Though my brain pauses, I'm trained to not show my emotions, therefore hiding my surprise.

"Why are you following me?" I ask again forcefully. While applying a slight yet significant amount of pressure to his neck with the blade. Just as I hear the tale tell sound of boots quietly hitting the pavement.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I call out. "Not if you care for your friend, or hell even for yourself. With this blade I could have his head in the ground the moment you take another step, yours just as quickly."

"You are good." The one behind me states. I roll my eyes

"So I've been told, now if one of you don't start talking I'm going to start slicing. So before I kill the both of of you, tell me why are you following me and were can I find this Charles guy."

I can practically hear the smile in the fuckers voice as he answers me.

"We were sent to take you to him."

* * *

Never in my life have I wanted to hurt somebody like I do right now.

I let out a heavy breath

"Why didn't you just say so?" I ask though really I wanted to ask what stupidly made them follow me and why.

"Well we were ordered to follow you first, to prove your capabilities." Tool number one states.

I roll my eyes,, of course that's why why they were following me.

"Okay so whee are we going?" I ask putting up the katana but pulling out a gun just in case.

They look at each other, as if calculating their answer before answering me.

"Well we would have to go back to your apartment."

"Why" I ask through gritted teeth these fuckers just followed me from my apartment.

"Well Mr. Charles is there waiting for you. We were supposed to track you down and bring you there."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" You fuckers have followed me from my fucking apartment let me capture you, when the fucker is at my fucking apartment?!"

They nod

"You are fucking idiots." They nod again.

I should shoot them in the foot or something follow me from just to take me back who does that shit?

* * *

Finally after twenty minutes we make it back to my apartment.

Fuckers followed me for twenty minutes knowing wed have to come back.

In my apartment is a lanky blond and a stunning blond, and a big blocker looking dude.

"And you are." I ask

The stunning blond speaks.

"Well I'm Rosalie. This is Jasper (she points to the lanky blond. And then she points to the blocker dude.) That's Emmett."

I nod humming my acknowledgement.

"And your here because?"

"Well we here to take you to Mr. Charles we're part of your team."

You have got to fucking kidding me.

"Team?" I ask cause really what the hell kind of team would I need.

"Yes team." Blondie states. "We will discuss more after the task of getting you to headquarters is finished."

Of fucking course. "Someone needs to shoot the two dimwits that were following me."

The lanky one jasper spoke "Newton and Cheney."

I shrug I really didn't care for their names the fuckers were just plain fucking irritating.

"Okay well let's go we have a flight in five minutes." Blondie says

"How the hell are we supposed to make a flight that leaves in five minutes?"

"Private jet." Line backer states.

I only roll my eyes

"Of course let's go."

And with that we made our way for me to meet the man who has shifted my life.

* * *

 _ **Well there we are next chapter we meet charlie. Wink wink.**_

 _ **So I would love for a little bit of critism, do you think I kinda made Bella a little to much? I'm trying to portray her as a tempered cocky nineteen year old assassin. Did I succeed, over succeed, or under succeed?**_

 _ **Please review your opinion, thanks**_

 _ **sincerely XoiCullen💋**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:/ SM owns twilight and its characters (** ** _though it would be awesome if I could own the characters, but I don't? 😢😢_**

* * *

 ** _Cpov(_** _charlie)_

 _Ever since I was 18 its been my destiny to take over the family business, unfortunately it also became my destiny to be a father 3 months before my birthday._

 _A one night stand gave me a baby girl, her mother named her Issabella Swan. After me. That all changed when I learned of what exactly I had to do._

 _I know I shouldn't have brought a child into this world. I know I could've turned a blind eye and left the business alone, but it was something I had to do._

 _We forged her paper work shortly after she was born. She became Isa Rossi, as a cover._

 _I stayed with her and her mother for three years. She was beautiful my Bella._

 _She was almost three when it happened, our family was attacked, ambushed inside our three story home. My love was killed, my Bella hurt. I knew that I had to take Bella away from the danger, she couldn't stay with me. I knew one day I'd get my revenge on the man that hurt my family._

 _I've kept an eye on my baby Isabella._

 _She's grown so much. Though I never expected her to become who she is. An assassin._

 _All I did to protect her, she became an assassin._

 _Though I can't say I'm not proud of her because I am. I'm so proud of her._

 _I just wish she could've had a normal life with a normal father and a mother, instead of living in danger._

 _Now she's in even more danger, being of age and all. Everyone wants her. Every drug lord that knows of her spreading her true identity, telling of how much she means to me. Putting her in danger._

 _I made the choice to hide her, take care of the danger, then I'm going to retire spend the rest of my life with my baby girl._

 _If she forgives me for not being in her life, and bringing added danger to her life._

"Sir, she's here."

"Thank you, take her to the garden."

"Yes sir."

I take a deep breath in as my head security leaves the room. Edward gifted young man when it comes to this job. He was going to watch over my baby girl while I take care of this threat against her. ...

I watch her smell a magnolia, before taking out a small knife and cutting the stem with a single flower. I smiled it reminded me of her mother and I bought for her second birthday.

"You can have as many as you want." I say making my presence known. She turns a smirk on her face.

"You know I had this all envisioned. I predicted that I would yell at you curse you out let a tear out tell you about Aro then leave run for my life. But then I actually thought about it all. The father that I've never met or even heard of is one of the most successful mob bosses throughout the entire world. I've killed many mob bosses, but not once has your name ever been mentioned for a hit. No one wanted to mess with you. It made me wonder why would someone go to these lengths to hurt me to lure out some powerful man that I've never even met that's never even met me."

"So obviously I'm not fully informed, of the whole situation. And then with the sexy body guards I'm might be a little flustered, but I'm obviously missing some of the finer print. Yes?"

I silently groan at her statement about Edward, but opting not to address that particular subject, instead confirming her suspicions of not knowing everything.

* * *

 _ **Bpov**_

 _When we got to , as Emmett called it. I was led into a room full of incredibly buff men. I mean damn all that man meat, at least twenty guys._

 _Thats when I saw him, Mr fuck me now. Dress slacks and a button up. Young, with this hair that screamed sex, and when he was right in front of me I saw his eyes, dark green, like fucking darkened emeralds. The only thing I could think was please God do not let this man be charlie fucking Swan. Because frankly I don't do incest. Isn't that illegal?, not like that would stop me I do a lot of illegal shit. I just prefer not to "in breed"._

 _" I'm Edward Cullen head of your security team. I'm the keeper you could say and I lead. You've met the others. Jasper who works any device as well as codes computers and data base. Emmett the muscle. Rosalie, is the investigator the booker, any where we need to go she has it covered in a hour tops. You listen and everything will go smoothly. Your father is waiting follow me."_

 _To say I was expecting that, would be a lie. You would think a guy with his looks would be cocky and overly nice or some shit, he actually has this dark dangerous and deadly attitude. I found that so hot. Yet I wanted to fucking kick his ass for trying to order me around.*You listen and things will go smoothly, your father is waiting follow me* hah, I'll do what I very much like thank you very much._

 _Edward led me into a garden that was full of flowers, and plants, fruits and veggies, trees. The whole shabang. Shit was basically pretty fucking awesome._

 _I briefly thought of my regulation as I walked through the garden stopping when I saw a magnolia tree not fully grown, but flowers beautifully bloomed despite the autumn season._

 _I heard footsteps as I whipped out one of my smaller blades cutting a flower and stem from the tree. Magnolias are my favorites._

 _"You can as many as you want." A voice says, I turn for the first time seeing the man who is my father._

 _I couldn't to yell or even to cry only wonder why someone would go through so much trouble to find and hurt me to hurt someone I've never even met before. I told him so._

 _"Yes. There is a lot you do not know." He says_

 _"Like what?" I counter_

 _"When I was 17 a friend of a friend called me to tell me important news, I was going to be a father. Though I wasn't exactly ready, I decided I'd make it my future, I became exited. Three months later my child's mother was five months pregnant with who I learned to be my baby girl, I learned in full about the family business. I was hesitant at first since I had my little girl to think of. Exactly one month later my father was found shot dead at his favorite restaurant all because he was giving the power of this world to me. It was then I realized, that I had to do it I couldn't let my fathers death be in vain. I decided if he could have a child while in the business, so could I so I took over, all the while being the father my baby girl needed, and a husband to her mother who I came to love. Everything was perfect."_

 _"What happened to take that all away?" I asked_

 _"When my father was killed, he was avenged by one of his most loyal men, Billy Black killed the man who killed my father." The man who killed my father was Marcus Volterra. The Volterra's are distant cousins, Aro who was older than me is who Marcus expected to take control. Aro has been angry at me ever since his fathers death and he realized that I was taking control. When you were almost three, he ordered a hit on our family. Your mother was killed, and you were severely injured. I knew when you woke from your coma with memory loss that I couldn't put you through that anymore. I gave you to Samuel Uley and his wife Emily."_

 _He pauses for a second_

 _"I kept tabs on you. Though you didn't know it I was at every recital, competition, and graduation. You were 7 when Sam and Emily died in a car accident, Leah Clearwater was given custody of you. That's when your technique started showing. You were exceptional at every thing. Marshal arts street boxing, gym boxing. Then when you where nine you fell in love with the katana blade and soon all blades and swords during a martial art presentation. You were 14 when you were assigned your first hit that only took you hours to Finish. Though I have always wished you wouldn't live such a dangerous life, I have always been proud of your accomplishments." He finishes his speech and I know he's telling the absolute truth._

 _"What are we going to do?" I ask_

 _"About?" He inquiries_

 _"Aro. You are aware that I have a death threat now, right."_

 _"Ah yes that, well I'll just have to delete the threat, until then your under my protection, you'll have your security team. You'll be safe until Aro is taken care of.",_

 _I nod after all these years without a father, and now I'd found him and I know he actually cares in his own way. He tried to save me from the threat that I have now, and that alone gives me peace of mind._

* * *

 ** _How was this chapter, sorry for any mistakes. If you see any that pop out please review so I can fix said mistake. Also please review if you liked or didn't like this chapter. Criticism is welcome as long as it is not in a very hurtful way._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

Sincerely, XoiCullen💋


	6. Chapter 6

**_I have a new story on my profile._**

 ** _Have a Little Faith._**

 ** _s/12762465/1/Have-a-Little-Faith_**

 ** _Please R &R._**

 ** _Sincerely, XoiCullen💋_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and characters but I own this story so please no stealing.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I sometimes lose track of time when I read. This chapter takes place 2 weeks and three days after the last chapter.**

* * *

 **Epov:**

 _I basically grew up learning to live this life._

 _My mom was in government protection. My dad was in the Navy. He was also a marine and spent years as a soldier in Vietnam when he first started._

 _I learned how to shoot a gun when I was five. I was always advanced in this life._

 _Siding with Charlie was my juvenile rebellion against everything the states stood for. I've been Charlie's right hand for as long as I can remember. I was trained from a young age to do what I do. Though my parents probably never thought my training for the army and government services would go to the most successful and not to mention the only mob they couldn't even get a real name on. I don't regret my alliance with Charlie. Never would. Charlie's like a distant dangerous non feeling loyal cool ass uncle._

 _We all knew Charlie had secrets of his own. Hell we all do sometimes more than just a few. Something or the other we don't share with anyone, the real reasons why we do what we do. Why we have so much pent up aggression anger and resentment. No one knew the reasons for my rebellion those years ago._

 _But I know for certain no one was expecting the secret he told in the form of his hellcat of a daughter. If I couldn't say anything else I would give one thing, the boss sure does make pretty babies, pretty enough to get me killed._

 _Her attitude, that I'm fucking sexy I know it and I could slice your dick of in two seconds flat, attitude. Fuck if it doesn't turn me on._

 _She's sure as fuck strong and good with just about every weapon there is. Her temper is the best thing about her, it literally makes her my dream woman._

 _Her temper I'm assuming she gets charlie. The boss has quite a temper. The temper makes her even hotter. Nine times out of ten I'll say something that'll piss her off, its fucking glorious. She gets all flushed and she gets this glint in her eye that let's you know she's pissed, its hot as fuck to watch her get all rattled up. And it seemed as if I knew exactly all the ways to push her sexy little buttons. And I'm taking great pleasure in doing so._

 _"You know if you want me all you have to do is ask. I know how it feels to get all worked for something you really want, so badly you can't even think. I can see the desire in your eyes." I looked directly into her eyes a great debate formed of whether I wanted to laugh at the glazed look in her eyes, when I ran my hands down her back and arms and down to the very top of her ass. Or pin her against the wall and fuck her six ways to Sunday, hard and fast all the way through._

 _I thanked my years in the business, for it allowed me to hide the lust I felt. I gained control of myself before speaking again._

 _"But nevertheless we can't, don't want me getting into trouble with your daddy who's exceptionally well at burying never found bodies. That pretty little kitty will have to wait until I retire. Cause we'll have to go into hiding over something more problematic than just your pretty little self."_

 _With that I turn and walk away anticipating her attack._

 _I was brought to my back by a quick swipe of her feet._

 _I went to grab her ankle falsely of course, she quickly moved and straddled my chest holding my hands above my head. Its something so incredibly sexy about a woman taking control. I could see the frustration I created when rubbing my hands over her body. The glint was there._

 _"You son of a bitch you are nothing but a waste of time, you think your God's gift to women, think again I won't hesitate to slice your dick from your body."_

 _I had to hold my breath as she got off of me. Her knee gently(thank goodness) grazed my cock making the already fully erected anatomy, harder than thought possible._

 _She kicked my ass (literally) before she walked, well stomped off. She's too damn cute._

* * *

 **Bpov** :

Oh that ugh!

He, urrgh. If there was anyone who worked me up as much. That arrogant little shit. Knew the effect he had on me.

How dare he. I should tell Charlie just because. Dammit why does he have to be so hot and sexy, its makes my hate for him that much harder to act on. He was right, I can't even think straight around him. I guess thats why I get so mad, he is virtually perfect, bit then he goes and pushes my buttons like no other. That sexy man knows how to get me all hot and bothered then he dismisses the idea, after bluntly stating that I like or lust after him. Which is true, minus the like part, but not for him to broadcast like a pompous know it all.

"Bella sweetie how are you.

I'm still not used to the name my real name, it's like being uprooted from one life and living another.

"Daddy." I test the word on my tongue, it was weird since I don't know or remember him. But he's been there for it all even though I didn't see him or know it. His answering smile was as big as they come.

"Yes Daddy everything is alright, though I wish we'd be a lot closer so we could spend some time together."

I really wanted more time with Charlie, I wanted to get to know him more.

"Sorry Darling, that's just not possible with everything going on. I promise when this is all over I'll step down and, well have the rest of my old life to catch up sweetie."

"Until then I ask that you to do this for me. I know it goes against everything you stand for, staying dormant while the others take care of you, but I'm asking you please trust them you have the best I can offer but for this to work you have to listen and don't rush into things wanting to do it yourself, let them take care of everything. Even if it's only Edward seeing as you seem to be partial to him."

"I'll try daddy though I am your daughter. You seem to be quite known for your stubbornness."

"Not only me do you get it from. You get it from your mother too. She was as stubborn as a herd of mules." He chuckles getting lost in memory.

"Okay daddy I'm going to go rest before our morning departure. I do have to sit on a plane with the three musketeers." I say referring to jasper Emmett and Alice. Alice is a new addition to our group, she's apparently the best at what she does, make up and costume.

Ugh, I still can't believe their making me hide out like the presidents daughter, it's like I've got a team of fucking secret service. Ridiculous, I'm an assassin I've been killing people since I was a teen. Why should I have to go into hiding?.

They're literally going the whole nine yards. New identity's, new location, they won't even let me talk to Leah. _"Ever heard of a phone tap."_ Jasper readily informed me. I would not be talking to anyone for a while.

They are crazy if they think people will believe me and Edward are married despite the sexual tension, we can barely stand each other.

Well true to my word I'll try if nothing else.

Besides maybe I'll reap the benefits of a married woman.

My future husband just happens to be well fit for the job.

 **Epov:**

We were getting ready to take off Charlie stopped me before I boarded.

"Okay Edward as of now, I will no longer know what's happening concerning my daughter. I'm trusting you with all I have left. Make sure she's safe no matter what you have to do. I've known you a long time since you were a mere child, but if my little girl doesn't come back Alive and well, I will cease to know you.

At that moment I knew to Charlie, this was a life or death situation. And Bella was my ticket to living. I knew that to live I would I would protect her with everything I had. Even if it meant death, because without her would mean death anyways.

I had no way of knowing soon I'd want to protect her for far more than my own life.

* * *

 _ **So there you are hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **REVIEW, please?!**_

 _ **Just to clear up some things I made a slight mistake in a previous chapter.**_

 _ **Issabella Swan is her real name, they had a name for her to use if they ever had to go into hiding.**_

 ** _Isa Rossi, was used after the attack and as she grew older. She never knew her real name._**

 ** _Please tell me your thoughts on the long awaited Chapter_**

 ** _#review._**

 ** _XoiCullen💋_**


	8. So sorry

**Im sorry I've been gone so long. And I'm even more sorry that this is not any better.**

 **Well... I'm taking a break from fan fiction. I'm putting it on the backburner. I decided to go back to school, and my professor is trying to help me plubish my books. I'm also taking in my sister who has a newborn and everything is just crazy right now. I will finish my stories, but I can not promise any updates in the near future. For all those who have read reviewed liked and faved, my stories thank you and I will be back.**

 **Bye, for now**

 **XoiCullen😢**


	9. I need you guy's opinion what do you th?

**ALL TWILIGHT RIGHTS BELONG TO SM I OWN THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE POETRY, IF YOU WOULD CALL IT THAT.**

 **BPOV_**

 _SOMETIMES I LOOK AT THE CLOUDS I IMAGINE A STAR OUT OF THE WEIRDEST CLOUD. I SEE THE SUNNY YET CLOUDY DAY, DARKEN INTO A STARRY NIGHT. I LET THEM FORM IN THE DEPTHS OF MY MIND. IN A VISION OF A DREAM. I WISH UPON THAT STAR OF ALL THE DREAMS WITHIN ME. I STRIVE TO SEE IT IN MY MIND IN MY DESPAIR, I LET IT FREE ME FROM THE CLUTCHES OF SORROW SO I WILL DANCE IN THE TOMORROW LAND OF DREAMS AND WISHES AND STARS. IN THAT ONE DAY I UNDERSTOOD THE SIMPLE THINGS IN LIFE AS I WISHED UPON A STAR THAT AS ONCE A CLOUD IN A SUNNY DAY WITH A DREAM FROM WITHIN MY SELF ._

"Thank you Bella for that moment of inspiration, but i'm sorry to inform you this is world history and that little outburst is not part of the assignment."

"Sorry Mr..." I often forget my teachers name

"Just answer the question Isabella." I don't know the answer I wasn't able to study last night."

"Yet you were able to recite a whatever that was in my class after a night of not being able to study for my class, you are still in high school Issabella if you want to pass my class, it'd be in your best interest to pay attention and again study, but most of all stop fooling yourself with this rubbish you are imitating as a poem."

Again I reel in my emotions, best to use them later in a hurtful poem from the words of Mr. What ever his name is. Internally instead of making plans to study I decide to visit the pub were they hold reading for singer to poets to comedians. I never expected to Find my match at that dingy little pub.

 **EPOV**

When my mom told us we were moving I thought she was joking surely she wouldn't uprise us from the only place we've ever known because she's pissed at dad. Yea he cheated, but when he brought some college girl not but a few years older than me and em, well that seemed to be enough because that is exactly what mom did.

Now we were moving from Manchester, England to some tiny town no one had every heard Forks, Washington. Apparently was also so small the mayor is related to the preacher who's related to the principle who's related to the chief who is also related to the mail man. This information was given to us by the realtor who's brother is the principle. As far as little towns go this one marked the map. Even though you probably wouldn't be able to see it on a map of Washington.

"Edward your mother says to and I quote in an english manor that your mom seems to carry despite living in chicago since you were five, 'Edward Cullen hurry your arse up.' I think she's in a tissy." "Sorry little girl but who pray tell told you to enter my royal room, though you may be giving a message Victoria I've not given you permission." "I'll be down in a moment." "Dismissed."

"Sorry king Edward, I'll give your mother your wise words." She giggles a bit as she runs off. Vicky is 12 and thinks she runs the world, She curses like a salior, though I believe after being raised by her ex-con uncle in chicago, it was inescapable. I believe she has a slight crush on me and my brother who still have a slight british accent though we don't live in the country any longer, for a long 't help that i'm a poet.

"JUst one before you go? Please!?"

"I AOKE JUST BEFORE DAWN, JUST BEFORE LIGHT in the middle of the night. But I was awoken into the death and reborn in a space between the dark and light. In reality I was awoken into Twilight."

"Just beautiful, I'm gonna miss you prince Edward."

"I'm gonna miss you too vermin."

I hoped the moment that we took of that maybe as small as a town as it is I would able to find something to do with my poetry. As a poet it was all I could think about.

* * *

 _ **I'M NOT BACK NOT YET BUT,,,, I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING.**_


	10. ComeBack

Hey everyone I know it has been more than a while, months since I've been writing, but I am ready to come back, because I love writing on fanfiction. Its anyway to explore my talents and share them.

So considering it's been a while, I'm taking requests.

I wanna know what you guys want In the future chapters as well as help me get back on track with finishing these stories.

I have created an Instagram, for fanfiction alone.

It will give my readers a chance to tell me what they want as well as giving teasers. Information for upcoming chapters and or new stories.

Follow me at _**Isabellekatmarie.**_ I am glad to be back and I hope you can help me set these plans in motion.

If anyone no matter what would prefer that I make an account on Facebook, please PM me.

Getting these stories finished depends on me but I'm looking for it to be a group thing, (as corny and unoriginal as it may sound😉) So don't forget to follow me.

Until then

XoiCullen 💋


	11. Chapter 8

**SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT REFERENCES CHARACTERS AND SCENES.**

 **Hey Hey Hey. I'm back with another chapter.**

 **ALIPOV-**

 _Bella and Edward have been arguing flirting and building up on sexaul tension, since the moment they've met. Its almost like their doing it on purpose, like they wanna see how far the other can go. It's only gotten worse since we've left out of Charlie's eye sight._

 _"No, Edward, I will not dress up in those clothes, I wear Leather, and sometimes silk, other than my underwear I don't wear anything with holes in it and any other color than black and white._

 _"First no one cares about the holes in your underwear. And second No one gives a fuck about your preferences, you should unreasonable child, just put on the fucking sweater and let's get this over with!"_

 _"You are such a comedic asshole, it's called lace underwear dick face. And I'm not wearing something simply because you don't want to see me in something you'll actually like my body in. If I'm going to be married to you under orders from my father I'm going to do it properly. And wearing a loose grandma sweater is not it. I'm not being spoiled or unreasonable, and I'm definitely not a fucking child. Not to mention if I walk next to you in these clothes your going to attract a while lot of attention, and quite frankly we don't want or need that!" Bella's points were a while lot more reasonable than the sweater Edward thrust at her._

 _"Me? Attention? What kind of attention if you don't mind my asking."_

 _Bella gives him a fierce glare, an alarming shriek leaving her throat and Rosalie snickers._

 _"Don't fucking play dumb it's unbecoming and it doesn't suit you, now unless you want me to start being an abusive fiance you get that knited sweater away from me. Or I'll cut you with my mini blade that I snatched from your stash, got me? "_

 _I sigh loudly knowing I would unfortunately be breaking up this fight as well. Seeing how everyone else in the room is trying not to laugh since in doing so will mean Edward Pms moodiness, or Bella's flying knives._

 _"Okay look Bella and I will make outfit compromises, and you will burn that damn sweater. Then you and Jasper go check the data bases in California and find us the best area to stay unnoticed. Rosalie you go with them and get started on transport as well as living arrangements in the areas they can find. Emmett sit your ass down and watch a movie lookout for bad guys and all that shit, just make sure we don't all plunge to death. Bella let's go we have an identity to make you."_

 _Bella gives me a look._

 _"Well your finally useful." She states hotly._

 _"I've offered to do your wardrobe and hair change since we got on the damn plane."_

 _"No not that. You remind me of Leah, only difference is she's taller and when I say taller I mean taller like,"_

 _"I get it. " I ground out annoyed._

 _"And she can wield a gun like you do with a credit card, simply beautifully. Now let's go make me look like the twenty year old fiance of a daddy trust fund inherit. I could totally pull that off. I might if act like a scatterbrained coke head to make it fun or actually rather not isn't that kind of disrespectful to people that are recovering addicts? That may be the best joke at all"_

 _For a second I wonder how she comes up with the stuff and then dismisses just like that with a reasonable counterpart._

 _"Oh maybe I can look like Ariana Grande." And there is the idiot in her._

 _"Oh for good grief. Just wear some damn clothes and change your hair color and IDs." Edward grunts out irritable._

 _"I know who's living under the sea and it isn't happy square pants. Why do you have to be such a grumpy ass Edward grumpy pants?" BELLA sings out quite loud and off key._

 _I pull her away before another argue ment is started._

 _"I think he might be intimidated by me. Maybe that's why I haven't had any boyfriends since I went shooting with my wanna be cop boyfriend. I was too good of a shooter. Is this what my life has been succumbed to? Just because I'm better at everything and I look fucking good boys desert and just all together fly pass like I have muff puff. At this rate I'll be 35 and my pussy will be questing fucking dust bunnies. That's how much action I'll be getting in the next 15 years. Not even a little. Not even Edward the sexy way better at fighting than me slightly older fucking totally hot and sexy guy doesn't want me. I'm am literally a wet mans dreams and I'm untouchable, that makes me a prize. It's as if he's frozen forever at that awkward age of seventeen and was forever a goth, like with the whole makeup shebang and everything. How can someone with his attitude be so freaking hot it's just mean and wrong cruel and unfair."_

 _She finally stops and turns to me like she had forgotten I was even there._

 _"You tell anybody even a letter of that and I will personally burn your entire closet and for good measure I'll cut your credit card in fourths."_

 _I laugh cheerfully, if she was to do that I'd shave her entire head bald. She loves her long luxurious hair._

 _"Don't worry about it I won't tell a soul."_

 _"Sorry but threatening to such lengths is a must when you have someone like Emmett as a ally, slash friend or anything else where he might unintentionally spill the beans and more times than once. I can not afford my cover to be blown be that brainless lovable teddy bear muscle man. Not happening. Now I'll wear cotton silk leather and jean. Anything else and you can throw it away and you can forget about a dress unless it's short and or leather. "_

 _She walks away muttering under her breath and I'm wondering why I even bother with such thick headed stubborn mules. Jasper the things I go through to love you._

 _I could be working with every single one of the best fashion industry's and instead I'm breaking up fights between Thick head one and thick head two. Oh how I love you._

 ** _HOPE YOU ENJOYED, REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW._**

 ** _HAVE YOURSELVES A GOOD DAY._**

 ** _XOICULLEN_**


	12. Chapter 9

**SM. Owns twilight and it's characters.**

 **Rated m for swearing and crude comments/ a bit of smut here and there.**

 **Guys this story is filled with What I like to call humorous smut. It's nasty in that good kinda way, and it's funny in the cock blocked kind of way.**

 **If something like this bothers you I suggest you not read because, it does have that rating.**

 **Again cursing and smut. Oh and a lot of off the wall dirty comments from Emmett himself.**

 **This is also the last chapter for a little while. So I tried to make it count, as much as I could.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

 _We've finally gotten settled into our new identities. It was a bit of change but overall I kinda like the witness protection vibe we've got going on._

 _The most outrageous changes were my hair and makeup._

 _Alice didn't cut any of my hair (Thank the universe), but she did change the color to a Auburn with a shade of red highlights and my roots were the same color and it all blended perfectly and matched the face Alice had given me._

 _Yes I mean given me. She made me a different nose chin and ears she arched my brows in a different way, and I had to talk her out of a grill for certain teeth to look different._

 _My name is now Elizabeth Mason, and Edwards new name Anthony Mason. He pitched a shit sized fit when I'd called him Tony._

 _Rosalie already had our next location and identities for if something went wrong here. We were going to be Victoria and James, sucky ass names if you ask me I rather like Veronica and Jacob, or Tanya and Chase. Or some shit all I know is my name would be the best._

 _Alice has my next hair color picked out as well, Mulled Wine, whatever the fuck kinda color that is. Some different type of red. I guess since my hair is already red it kinda makes sense, though really I don't know or give a shit._

 _Me and Edward are still getting on each others nerves seeing as Alice and the rest of the breakfast club_ _isn't at the house much to keep up with the appearance of us not knowing people here. Where ever here is because I have no idea._

 _I'm slowly starting to wish Edward would get ran over by a car and when he starts talking shit I actually want to go shopping. Only Alice is supposed to make those feelings of wanting to shop come out. Not mister mopey grumpy asshole face._

 _"Bella! It's gym time get your ass down here!" yells from up the stairs I swear if he wasn't hot as fuck during gym I wouldn't even bother to show up. Plus his commanding voice makes a girl wanna skip the weights and go straight to the final stretch when he's behind me stretching those impossible muscles._

 _Mhmmmh, what's a girl to do._

* * *

 **EDPOV**

"Bella roundhouse kick two punches varied hands with a cross kick punch, it's not that hard!" She glares at me with a force.

"Not that hard, I have two guns strapped to the upper thighs pressing in my pussy mind you, I also have a sword digging into my back not to mention my ass, and we've been at this for twelve hours and counting, give me a chance to catch a breath before I catch your balls in a vice grip would ya."

She leans over panting slightly hair frazzled glistening with sweat after seriously kicking my ass. I have a really hard time containing myself which makes it all the more frustrating.

"Fine do some jumping jacks or some other girly shit you do before a fight.'

So being turned on and holding it in turns me into a asshole, who was expecting that one?

"I'm, going to go, to sleep. Then, when I wake up eat a decent meal and rest some more, finally I'm going to go to the nearest night club get drunk dance a little and come back for more sleep or not, if you know what I mean. We will continue this on Monday, or when your identity gets out of work."

With she stomps off every single one of her muscles and curves stretching sexily with her every movement. Her being flushed in anger and exhaustion didn't help my matters.

Emmett walks up to me Jasper by his side shaking his head slowly, I can feel he's gonna say something that's goning to make me hurt him.

"Y'all should really start boning like actual fiance and fiance before you hurt each other. Your dick is goning to freeze up and fall off and her cunt is going to explode with passion, and all that sorta romantic shit. Right Jas isn't that how the hallmark cards tell ya."

"Actually I believe your somewhat correct, you've got blue balls up to the top of Everest Mountain. If one of the two of you don't do something, your dick is going retract into itself and Alice and Rose are going to continue to talk my eardrums out of order."

With that the duo walks out of the training room like they hadn't even said anything. The hard part was figuring out how to go about this shit.

 **BPOV**

Something told me that I was being a bit of a bitch but fuck if he didn't deserve it. I've been following his directions since we started this shit. And because I refused to wear a granny dress that he picked out, he grills me in gym for the rest of the day. Granted I needed to know the stuff, but my brain is tires of doing flips and kicks as perfectly as I do them. For the first time in my life I forced a sloppy kick. I have never. And though I am exhausted the main reason for my uncoordinated kick was every time I lifted my leg it rubbed. And not in a bad way either. My clit is swollen beyond belief from watching Edward and it pisses me the fuck off. I can't kick because that asshole arouses me. What in the actual fuck?!

"Bella Alice needs to touch up your face and hair. You have a function to attend tonight."

Rose doesn't even spare me a look as she walks by and it for some unknown reason pisses me off even more.

If their not going to pay attention to me I'll be damned if I'm going to do a damn thing they say. Low profile my ass. I'm going to have these people eating out of the palm of my hand. No fucking way am I going to keep being Edwards lap dog. Tonight we're making a dramatic fashionably late appearance.

I yawn loudly making the doorman/security guy glance at me secondly. Boy do I need some sleep

I head into the shower. Nice and hot since my muscles have been abused for the last twelve hours. Forgetting my underwear I saw something no woman should have to see if getting some ain't in the description.

Edward looking for as fuck with simple act of taking of his shorts. Showing the golden land inch by motherfucking inch. The biggest male anatomy my eyes have ever seen. Compared to his length, other than a porn star with an photo shopped enlarged dick. His was the longest and girthiest, if that's even a fucking word if not his dick made it damnit. But not overly steroid looking, but the kind of thick you know is going to stretch you in all the right places and a length that would just go right in and find that spot that every girl wished a guy new about. At least that's what I hear, I've yet to experience it and I have a feeling Edwards cock would do all the things you could ever read about.

I race to my room and the bathroom only slightly disappointed that Edward was now fully clothed.

As soon as I step into the shower I try and take a deep breath to try and release the tension of my clit, with now progress I knew there was only one thing a girl could do and with that thought.

My hand reaches lower and lower. Slowly but with intention. I rub my clit a few times pausing while a moan playing on my lips. My imagination not having to do much as I remember the size of his cock and the nearly trimmed hair. I imagine his length disappearing between my legs as he holds me against the wall. Or over the counter or on the bench press, oh that yoga mat is looking awfully sexy right now.

"AHHH SHIT, THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ALICE!"

The little fucking pixi turned my water cold and flung open my shower curtain.

"Well I had to make sure you were okay you were moaning in pain, (she gives me a wink), at the top of your lungs, you were calling Edward to come help but I heard you instead." She smiles cheerfully after saying all of that entirely to loud for the situation.

There was still to much of a combination of miffed and horny to tell her thanks for her obvious save.

"Now get out you have a gala meet to get ready for."

Of course she was right but I stuck by my earlier decision of this being the one gala they would never forget.

* * *

Next chapter is when the plot thickens a bit more #badpeoplewillfindthem #SPOILER anyways hoped you guys liked and check out the new story on my profile I hope you like. Remember read and review.


End file.
